In Love With A Portrait
by Psychic Otter
Summary: Rose/Scorpius/Severus triangle. For a random pairings challenge! check out profile for background on this story


"Rose, where are you?" Albus called for his friend. She'd run down to the dungeons again and unlike his crazy friend, Albus was not quite fond of them. She liked to go down there to think. She said that she found a place where she could study easily and it seemed to be doing wonders for her potions work as she began to get O's in that class since she'd been down there. However, Albus was more than a little afraid for his friend if she were cornered by any Slytherins down there. Everyone knew that was their turf and they didn't take kindly to Gryffindors in their area.

"Rose, dad is going to kill me if you get hurt." Albus muttered to himself, as he started down the dark hall his friend disappeared through a minute before. He heard what sounded like rats scurrying about, and water dripping. Though it could have all been his imagination. He soon came to the end of the hall where it split into two directions. Each way sloped downward, and Albus was becoming less sure as he went along. At least Rose knew where she was going. He, however, could get himself lost in the catacombs or whatever it is down there. He stood at the end of the hall for a minute before calling out,

"You better not get hurt!" He then turned and ran back the other way, out into the light and down the hall. It was going to be after hours soon.

Rose heard the echoes of Albus's words and the faded sound of his footsteps as he left. She breathed out a sigh of relief and continued on her way, tiptoeing through the declining hall. She didn't want to make too much noise and notify anyone who may be down here of her presence. She recalled the memory of when someone _had_ been in the room. It ended up all right, but it _could_ have been disastrous.

**----FLASHBACK----**

Rose was skipping down to her usual study place. It was nice and secluded and quiet, very quiet. She even had her own private tutor whom she could call upon whenever she wished. While she was in the room, that is. As she neared the door, she heard sniffles and voices in the room she usually went.

"Come now boy, stop that shameful crying." It was the voice of her tutor.

She tiptoed toward it, and cautiously peered inside. Her eyes connected with those of Scorpius Malfoy. He was the Slytherin 'bad boy'. But he was really just a jerk in Rose's opinion. His steely grey eyes bore into hers. He looked very different from normal, as though he had taken off a mask. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot from crying, and Rose felt something swell within her chest. Not pity, but sadness. Whenever she saw someone else in pain, no matter who, she felt pain as well.

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here _Weasley_?" He hissed, wiping the tears from his eyes, though the tear streaks remained. His normally pale cheeks were a light pink color, whether it was from the crying, or from being _seen_ cry (and by a Weasley no less), Rose did not know.

"What is it Scorpius?" Came the other voice that she knew so well.

_Studying._ She thought, willing her mouth to speak the word. _Studying._

She opened her mouth, but apparently took too long as Malfoy was already at the door, his face mere inches from hers. Frightened, Rose stumbled back, until she hit the cold wall the same color as the now darkened eyes of the boy in front of her.

"Well, Weasley?" He asked in a low, deadly voice. "I believe I asked you a question."

Rose once again opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out so she closed it again, cursing her fear. The next thing she knew, there was a cold hand fitted around her slender neck, cutting the air off from her lungs and slamming her head into the wall with force.

"What's wrong Weasel? Snake got your tongue?" Malfoy hissed before letting go of her throat. Rose fell to the ground coughing, holding a hand to her chest trying to calm her shaky breathing. Her fear was forgotten in the moment that he turned his back to her.

"To answer your question Malfoy, I was coming down here to study." Rose said, her voice faltering slightly with her quaky breathing. "So are you mad that I am down here, or because I saw you crying?" She asked pointedly, watching as his back stiffened. He turned, mirth in his eyes.

"Shut your mouth Weasel." He spat at her, his face set in a grimace as he remembered she had seen him in a moment of weakness. Rose's eyes softened and she looked down at the ground and then back up at him.

"What happened, Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

"It's nothing a little Gryffindor like you, with your perfect life and perfect family could ever understand." He muttered, failing at the anger he tried to push past his lips. His mirthful gaze faltered, but was just back just a moment later.

"Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't make my life perfect Malfoy," She said softly. "Everyone has problems," She said, looking him straight in the eyes. "No matter your house. And _you_ would do well to remember that." Malfoy looked down at the ground, as though staring in concentration.

"Not everyone is as they seem, Weasley." He said in a soft voice. "_You_ would do well to remember that." Rose blushed, because she knew he was right. She'd always painted him as a jerk because that was all she every saw. She never even entertained the thought that there was someone else beneath that haughty exterior. Someone who didn't know what to do and the only person he could go to was a portrait in a secluded room in the dark dungeons.

"Malfoy, maybe we should start over." She said, walking toward him. His head shot up at her with alarm as she neared him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cautiously.

"I mean, Hello. My name is Rose," She extended her hand to him and smiled. "What's yours?"

Malfoy stared at her as though she'd gone crazy before shrugging and taking her outstretched hand. "Hello Rose, my name is Scorpius Ma-" He stopped as he began to say his last name. "Scorpius, just Scorpius." Rose smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Scorpius, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Me too." He said, offering her a weak half smile.

**----END FLASHBACK----**

Since that day, Rose and Scorpius met down in the dungeons every so often, sometimes to study and sometimes just to hang out. Today, however, he had a detention with Professor McGonagall, so she knew she would be alone. Rose blushed at the thought of being alone in the room with…

"This is silly." She told herself sternly as she opened the door. "_Lumos_,"

The room filled with light at the flick of her wand and she threw her bag on the table that Scorpius had moved down a while ago to help with the studying.

"What is silly?" Rose froze, berating herself for saying that so close to the door.

"Nothing Professor," She said sheepishly as she faced the portrait. Within the thick golden frame sat Professor Snape. She knew that he had once been headmaster as well, but the portrait was from before then. She also knew who Professor Snape was, as he was who Albus Severus Potter was named for. Rose studied about him before she came to Hogwarts, and when she was finally old enough to go, she spent many hours in the library learning more about him. She knew of his involvement with the Dark Arts and she really couldn't hold it against him as she found them fascinating herself.

"Well, I should think you will want to get your books out." He instructed, looking down his crooked nose at her. Rose knew that Professor Snape hated her mother AND father when they were in school, and that he had distaste for Gryffindors. However, he seemed to not mind her at all, which made her think that the stories may have been a bit exaggerated. That, of course, she wouldn't put past her father. She knew that he would go crazy if he found out about her activities in the dungeons, not to mention who one of her best friends was.

Rose pulled her potions book out of her bag and laid it on the table, opening it to the lesson they would be studying the next day. There were so many things to learn, and she was forever grateful that Professor Snape agreed to help her out. Her mother was always the best in every class, and she knew that she was expected to be the same.

Once the schoolwork was done, she cleared off the table and crawled on top of it. She lay down on her stomach and put her head down on top of her crossed arms, turned to the side to look at the portrait.

"Well now young lady, what has been going on outside this blasted room?" Professor Snape asked grumpily. His portrait could not be moved, as it had been placed on the wall with a powerful sticking charm. Evidently, Draco Malfoy had done it in his seventh year. He never wanted the Professor to be forgotten, but he also didn't want him to be vandalized. So he put the portrait down here, hidden from most students but a select few.

"Not too much really, Professor." Her life was rather dull as it was full of mostly studying.

"Has that boy – what was his name again – _Toby_ spoken to you yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his long black hair swaying a bit with the motion as he leaned his head down a bit.

"Oh," Rose said, as she remembered the boy in question. Toby Finnegan was one of the cutest guys in her year. Every seventh year girl wanted their chance with him, and Rose herself had been mooning over the boy since second year. "Yes, actually, he asked me to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with him," She said distractedly.

Professor Snape's eyes widened and he sat up. He coughed into his hand before replying.

"Well, that is certainly not _nothing_. You said yes of course, I take it?"

"Erm," Rose buried her face in her arms. She hadn't told Professor Snape yet, but her infatuation with Toby had already mostly dissipated since she began coming to the dungeons. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was getting less and less nervous around Toby, while getting more and more nervous around the portrait hidden away in the dark. "Well, I told him I couldn't because I had to study." She said hurriedly when she pulled her face from the crook of her elbow.

Professor Snape snorted, "All you ever _do_ is study. I admire your dedication, but you really should spend more time outside of this dungeon."

Rose's heart fell at those words. Did he not want her here? Was she becoming an annoyance to him? Why was what he said upsetting her so much? It wasn't as though she had that much of an emotional connection with him. Did she?

"Oh really Professor Snape, is my presence so horrible?" She asked, giving him a pointed glare. He seemed to stumble over his words.

"Oh goodness child, you know what I mean." Professor Snape said, exasperated. "Females are so easily offended."

Rose sat up on the table and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Why was everything he was saying getting to her? Calling her a child… She was _not_ a child. She was seventeen years old, and accountable in the eyes of the Wizarding world. Didn't that merit her any respect? She would be taking her NEWT's soon for the love of Merlin.

"Who are you calling a child?" She asked, glowering at him.

"Come now Rose, why are you getting to uptight about everything?" Professor Snape said, rolling his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger and sighed.

"Everyone always treats me like a child," Rose exclaimed. "You, Albus, my mother and father… Ooh!" She huffed.

"I'm sorry Lily, I…" Professor Snape noticed his mistake a second too late. Rose jumped off the table, grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. She looked back once when she opened it.

"Rose, I'm sorry. No need to get so upset." Professor Snape said, genuinely surprised that she was reacting in this fashion.

Rose just stared at the portrait for a moment.

"_Nox_." She said, before leaving the room, her eyes filled with pain.

She turned and ran across the cold floor, her heavy footsteps echoing, the sound bouncing against the walls and ceiling. Only when her breath gave out and a sob bubbled from throat did stop. She leaned against the wall, panting and sobbing. She didn't even know what she was so upset about, but something within her erupted when he called her Lily. _Lily_. That was Uncle Harry's mother's name. She'd heard stories from Uncle Harry himself that Professor Snape had been in love with his mother Lily. Well, she'd heard the stories from around the corner as he discussed things with her mother and father. Of course he would call her Lily. She did bear a striking resemblance to Lily Potter. So much so, that Aunt Ginny would tease her about really being Uncle Harry's daughter rather than her brothers.

Rose grabbed the end of her ponytail. Her long wavy hair was dark red, the same as Lily Potter. She threw the ponytail back over her shoulder and resumed her sobbing. She didn't even hear Scorpius approaching her. He knelt beside her and put a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"What happened Rose?" He asked quietly, as he sat against the wall beside her. She turned from her knees and latched onto Scorpius, sobbing onto his shoulder. He stiffened a bit, but wrapped an awkward arm around her, accepting her into an embrace. She shifted from his shoulder to his chest as he held her.

Rose continued crying, knowing that when it came time to explain _why_ she was crying it would sound completely idiotic. It would make her seem completely weak in his eyes. So she just let it pour out. Maybe it was because she'd been needing a time to cry and the opportunity presented itself. Maybe it had absolutely nothing to do with Professor Snape at all, and her emotions were just dammed up so hard it was on the verge of bursting. Or maybe it was something else completely. Something that she really didn't want to think about.

Scorpius just patted her head and smoothed her hair until she finally cried herself out. He stood and helped her up, and into a nearby room. He sat her down on the floor inside and closed the door.

"All right now Rose, tell me what happened." Scorpius said, as he sat with her. She stared at the ground as she wiped her eyes furiously.

"Rose," Scorpius said, gently taking her hands in his. "I can't help you if you won't let me know what's wrong." Another minute of silence went by, disrupted only by Rose's hiccups. "Did someone… do something?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. Rose had never seen him look like this before. Even when she'd thought of him as a jerk, he had never looked _that_ angry. Just annoyed.

"No-nothing like that…" Rose said, sniffling. "I-I just did something stupid and I d-don't even know wh-why."

"Well, what happened?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"I- He- Lily-" Rose started to say three things at once.

"Lily?" He asked, even more confused.

"Professor Snape… He called me Lily."

"And that's… Bad?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Lily is the name of Uncle Harry's mother… The woman he was in love with." Rose said quietly.

Scorpius just stared at Rose as though she had grown a second head.

"Oh," Scorpius said quietly.

"But that's not all." She said indignantly. "He called me a child. Then I… Ran out of the room."

Scorpius didn't say anything, just let go of her hands and stood up. He stayed there for a moment before kneeling back down in front of her.

"Rose, are you… you know, in love with Professor Snape's portrait?"

Rose stopped crying abruptly, but didn't say anything.

"Oh Merlin," Rose whispered, mortified. In love with a _portrait_?! She looked up at Scorpius with teary eyes. "How did this happen?"

Scorpius grabbed Rose by the hands, pulled her up and looked right into her eyes.

"Rose Weasley, I really, _really_ like you." Scorpius said staring deep into her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius, I'm so sorry." She cried.

Scorpius let go of Rose's hands and turned away from her.

Rose's eyes began to water once more, and wrapped her arms around Scorpius's waist, crying into his back. "I'm sorry," She kept saying softly, trying to make herself not cry. She hated that she was so emotional, and she hated a teenager. Her mother warned her that she would be experiencing emotional highs and lows for a while. Mother always knows. That was something that Rose should never forget. Scorpius was tense under her embrace, she knew he was upset with her. Who wouldn't be after that kind of reaction to a confession? But she knew that she couldn't return his affection when the only feelings she had for him were that of a friend.

"Scorpius, what am I going to do?"

----------------------------------

**ONE HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER**

Scorpius finished with his detention a bit early, so he was heading down to the dungeons. Rose said that she was going to be studying tonight, and he was anxious to get there. He couldn't exactly spend time with her anywhere else and the girl had really wormed her way into his heart since that night at the beginning of the year. Chuckling, he turned into the hall that led down to the section of dungeons that wasn't used for classes anymore. His father told him about this place before his first year, about how he snuck down there and put a portrait of Professor Snape up with a permanent sticking charm. Professor Snape had been his fathers mentor and practically _been_ a father to his father. Even thinking that confused Scorpius so he decided to think of something else.

He'd gotten a letter from his mother that day, telling him that he needed to start looking for a pureblooded girl to marry. He would be seventeen in just two years, and being the heir to a giant corporation and a hefty fortune, girls were lining up to date him. But only one had really proven herself to him, and that was Rose. He knew she wasn't pure and his mother and father wouldn't allow it, but he couldn't help liking her. She was fun to be around and easy to talk to. Those qualities weren't often found in purebloods, especially the galleon-diggers that came sniffing around the Malfoy house. Sometimes he would entertain the idea that he could run away with her and leave everything behind. But he knew she wouldn't do it, and wasn't sure if he would be able to either. There was a lot to give up. But she made him feel… Well, she made him _feel_. That was better than any of the others right off the bat.

As he walked, Scorpius heard a far off sound that caught him by surprise. Was that… Sniffling? He picked up his pace and sure enough, he found Rose huddled against the wall, crying her eyes out. He felt himself get angry right away. Did someone do something to her? Did someone from his house find her down here? If they did something… They would pay. Although, how to exact revenge without letting their friendship be common knowledge would be tricky. He knew that her family liked his about as much as his liked hers. There had to be a way. First he would find out who did it and figure out the best 'subtle' punishment for the person. If it was Amelia Parkinson, he knew that she would be horrified if he dyed her hair the Gryffindor colors. Christopher Nott was afraid of spiders, Denma Goyle; terrified of heights. Whoever it was, they would pay.

She didn't seem to notice him amidst her heavy sobs. All the more reason for the person who did it to suffer. He knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened Rose?" He asked as he put his back to the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She surprised him by swiftly turning and latching herself to his arm, sobbing into his shoulder. Scorpius stiffened and felt himself blush, but pushed any thoughts other than ones of finding out what happened out of his head.

_Oh Merlin, what do I do?_

He awkwardly pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders. He had to fight down another burst of heat that filled his body when her head landed on his chest. How many times had he dreamed of holding her like this? Well, not in this type of situation, but having her in his arms…

_Get a hold of yourself Scorpius._

He patted her head softly and ran his hand down her soft hair. He couldn't help but notice that it smelled like cinnamon and apples. He felt every movement, even though he wasn't trying to. Although he did feel a little awkward. Scorpius wasn't used to being physical like this with anyone, even his family. There was never anyone he needed to comfort. Once her sobs began to subside, he decided it was safe to speak.

"All right now Rose, tell me what happened." Scorpius said, continuing to hold her. She hiccupped softly but didn't speak.

_How bad_ is_ this? _He thought in a slight panic. She didn't even want to talk about it. That wasn't a good sign. From what he'd learned, he knew that people that didn't want to talk about the problem often had a traumatic experience. Like… Oh Merlin. Was she _raped_?! Someone was going to die. He was going to murder them in their sleep and then disfigure them horrifically. Then set them on fire. The muggle way. Or maybe he would do that while they were still alive, just to make it worse on them. They needed to be tortured. He'd heard of something called the Chinese Water Torture. Was that any good?

_Whoa I am getting ahead of myself. _

"Rose," Scorpius said, gently taking her hands in his. "I can't help you if you won't let me know what's wrong." She wasn't talking. She wasn't talking and Scorpius was starting to get freaked out. And pissed. He was going to have to kill someone, he knew it. But who was it? Could it be Vincent Crabbe Jr.? Maybe Christopher Nott or Dervon Greengrass. He did a quick calculation in his head. Yes, he was better at the Dark Arts than any of them. His anger climbed the more he thought about it, until he felt like his head was going to explode. He calmed himself just enough to be able to speak in what he thought was a normal tone. He hoped he didn't sound too angry.

"Did someone… do something?"

They were going to die. A moment went by. He would murder them himself.

"No-nothing like that…" Rose said, sniffling.

Torture, death and destruction.

"I-I just did something stupid and I d-don't even know wh-why."

They wouldn't know what hit them- Wait, what? Scorpius pursed his lips in confusion. Nothing happened? Oh. He felt the anger fizzle down to nothing in seconds and he felt immense relief. But wait, what happened that made her cry so much?

"Well, what happened?" Scorpius asked, confused. What in the world?

"I- He- Lily-" Rose started, but seemed like she couldn't think of what to say first.

_Did she say 'he'? There was a he?! What did he do? Oh Merlin. Wait, who is Lily? Isn't that Potters sister? What did _she_ do?_

"Lily?" He asked, even more confused.

"Professor Snape… He called me Lily." She said, sounding miserable.

"And that's… Bad?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. That's _it_?! No, there must be more. This girl was throwing a fit over a little name boggle?

"Lily is the name of Uncle Harry's mother… The woman he was in love with." Rose said quietly. "But that's not all. He also called me a child. Then I… Ran out of the room."

Scorpius didn't know what to say. He was completely dumbfounded. First of all, _Harry Potter's_ mother? Who saw that one coming? Second of all… Why was she mad about this? So what if he was in love with…

_Oh Merlin no._

Scorpius stood, trying to control himself. He looked away from her, clenching his fists at his sides.

_Oh Merlin, please no._ He thought before he knelt back down in front of her.

"Rose, are you… you know, in love with Professor Snape's _portrait_?" He asked softly.

_Please no, please no, please no._ Scorpius thought, squeezing his eyes closed.

Rose stopped crying completely. She seemed surprised. Was that a good sign? A flutter of hope rose into his chest. Only to be crushed a moment later. He opened his eyes to look into hers only to see… Well, it definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Oh Merlin," Rose whispered. She looked up at Scorpius with teary eyes. "How did this happen?"

Well, there was his answer. Was dying really so bad? Maybe next time he wanted to torture someone he would just make them feel this feeling. No wonder his father was always so closed off. Not feeling meant no pain at rejection. But… She hadn't rejected him. Not yet at least. He had to try. He took her small, soft hands in his and stood, pulling her up with him. He stared deep into her dark blue eyes, trying to find _something_ to make him feel better about doing this.

"Rose Weasley, I really, _really_ like you." Scorpius said, hoping for the best, but gravely fearing the worst. He saw his answer when her eyes filled with tears again. Tears of pain. Tears of rejection. She was rejecting him. He dropped her hands and turned his back to her, trying to collect himself as he felt the tears coming on. He tried to pull his mask into place, trying to make himself not feel anything. But she had opened the floodgates to his heart and now he couldn't stop the flow. He felt her arms around his waist and her face against his back. She tightened her arms in an embrace. He heard her whispering, "I'm sorry." Over and over again. That didn't make it any less painful. Did she not understand his position? What he was saying? In the moment he thought he might not be able to have her, the answer became clear in his eyes. He would give up his life for her. He was only seventeen, but he knew he would do it if she would accept him.

He wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"Scorpius, what am I going to do?"

Help? She was asking him for help?! After he bloody confessed to her… But he knew he would help her. He wasn't sure if he really loved her yet, but he sure as hell knew that he liked her enough to make up for it.

"I'll help you Rose." Scorpius said through the pain. "I'll help you."

-------------------------------------

Scorpius walked down the hall to Professor Snape's room. He wasn't sure what he would say to him, nor if he would be _able_ to say anything. But he had promised Rose and was going to do his damnedest to keep it. He took a deep breath before walking in to the room and lighting it with the Lumos charm.

Scorpius?" Professor Snape asked, his beady black eyes looking at him, then past him to see if Rose was with him. "What happened to Rose? She just stormed from the room!" He said grumpily.

"Oh, she was… Ah, she was having a problem. She is heading back to her Common Room right now actually." Scorpius felt a bit awkward, knowing that this portrait was his love rival. How strange was that?

"Ah well, I suppose she needs sleep or something." Snape said, waving it off. Scorpius felt the anger kick in again. Here he was, bleeding heart and all, and the person who was the object of affection of the girl he liked was just waving everything off like it didn't matter!

"Professor," Scorpius said, walking toward the wall. "There is something you need to know about Rose."

"Ah yes, I know that you like her boy, no need to tell me." Snape said, staring at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow.

Well that stumped him. How could Snape tell?

"You are so obvious about it. Really, I'm surprised the girl can't figure it out herself." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What should I do Professor?" Scorpius asked, desperate now. All anger forgotten, maybe he could get some advice. If Rose liked Snape, and Scorpius got advice from him, maybe she would like him better.

_Even in my mind I sound desperate._

"Well, I believe you are doing everything you need to. And she is a good pick as well boy, very pretty girl. Yes… Very pretty…" Snape trailed off, looking like he was in another time. He probably wanted to be.

"You were in love with Lily Potter?" Scorpius asked outright. He couldn't think of a delicate way to put it at the moment and he didn't rightly care at the moment. Snape looked as though he had been kicked in the face. He tried to speak but only sputtered unintelligible nonsense.

_Well, that confirms it._ Scorpius thought with a bit of hope. He immediately felt guilty.

"Where ever did you hear that?" Snape spat, glowering at him.

"No need to be so defensive Professor," Scorpius said, holding his hands up in a truce gesture.

"I'm not just being defensive _Mr. Malfoy_." Snape hissed. This was actually rather comical. Snape was actually blushing. Scorpius found this amusing since he didn't know portraits could blush.

"Professor, does Rose look like her?" Scorpius asked pointedly. He wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Well, yes, I suppose she does." Snape cleared his throat before speaking again. "They have the same red hair and complexion… They even have the same fire to their spirits."

"Was Lily…?" Scorpius asked.

"Pure? No-no she wasn't," Snape replied still a bit flustered. "No… She was a muggleborn." He said quietly trailing off. Once again he had that far off look on his face, and Scorpius wondered if that was how he managed so much time alone in the dark.

"What should I do Professor? Rose likes someone… else." Scorpius glared down at the ground, annoyed.

"Ah yes, that Toby brat." Snape said with mirth. Scorpius wondered at the amount of mirth in his voice. Did he- did he have feelings for Rose? No, he was a bloody portrait! Merlin, this was getting tiring.

"Professor… Do you have any kind of feelings for Rose?"

Snape raised an eyebrow and gave Scorpius a look that plainly said he was questioning the boy's sanity. "Why in the world would I?" Snape asked as though he was amazed the boy had come to this thought. "She is a bloody seventeen year old girl! And she's a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but Lily was in Gryffindor. And since she is apparently so much like Lily, I was just curious as to whether you had developed feelings for her as well. Just from the similarities of course." Scorpius said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Snape sure was jumping on the defensive.

"Don't be daft," Snape sneered. "Now run along, I'm sure you have _something_ to do with yourself." He turned his back to Scorpius as a sign that he was finished talking. Scorpius sneered at the portrait and turn to leave.

"_Nox_."

----------------------------------------

Severus was still seething from his visit from Scorpius. Well, and Rose for that matter. Honestly, it was just a name mix up. It wasn't anything horrible. A tiny smile pulled at his lips as he thought of how Lily would have handled that… Not quite to the same extreme as Rose, but she would have been angry. What girl likes being called by a different name?

Severus sighed and peered out into the endless darkness in front of him. He was glad Draco hadn't wanted him forgotten, but honestly, couldn't he have put his portrait in the Manor or something rather than this empty little room? He had to admit he was grateful for Rose's visits and that she did remind him a great deal of Lily. They had the same fiery temper and red hair. The only notable difference was the eyes. He had thought the same of Ginny Weasley when she was at school aside from her hair being a few shades too bright. One could definitely tell they were related at the very least.

Severus was only in his early thirties when the portrait was made, and thus, he stayed that age within the frame. The girl was half his age, and a Gryffindor to boot. But then, so was Lily. It was hard for Severus not to fall for the same charms that had trapped his heart with Lily so many years ago.

_Oh Merlin, I'm not falling for a Gryffindor all over again, am I?_ He thought disdainfully. Although he knew that Scorpius liked her, and that she liked Toby so he figured he wouldn't have to worry about it. But the more he thought about it, the more Rose popped into his mind. He had never really thought about her like that before Scorpius mentioned it to him, and now it plagued his mind.

Hours later he was still unable to keep the girl out of his head.

"Damn it Scorpius," He growled to the darkness.

-------------------------------

Rose sat curled up on her bed on top of her blanket. She couldn't stop thinking about the events of a few hours earlier. First she realized she had developed a huge crush on the portrait of a former Professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts, then Scorpius, who had been one of her best friends since the beginning of the year confessed that he liked her.

_Oh Gods, what am I going to do?_ She thought helplessly. _How can I face either of them?_

Her face reddened again as she thought of how strange she must have seemed when she just left Professor Snape the way she had. Scorpius told her that he would help, when she asked him what she should do. But now she regretted accepting his help. Especially right after he confessed his feelings to her.

"Oh Merlin, I am so selfish!" Rose moaned bitterly. "How could I ask that of him?"

_I am the worst friend in the world. I'm lucky he even spoke to me._

Rose rolled on her side and grabbed her pillow. She hugged it tightly to her chest and closed her eyes.

_We'll see what happens tomorrow._

----------------------------------

Three days had passed since the confrontation and Rose hadn't spoken to Professor Snape or Scorpius since then. Although, Scorpius had stared at her during some classes they had together. It was kind of awkward, but at the same time she liked having his attention. That was not something Rose was used to. She had never really desired his attentions before in public. The only time she really spoke with him at all was in the dungeons with Professor Snape.

Rose's breath hitched. Professor Snape. She needed help with her potions work, but she was afraid to go down there again after what happened. She'd been trying to avoid the dungeons at all costs for the past couple of days. However, today her fear of not having perfect marks was winning out over her fear. Her assignment was due tomorrow and she still didn't have it done.

She stood outside the door, hesitating before grabbing the knob and turning it.

"_Lumos_." She said waving her wand as she slowly pushed the door open. She stopped when her eyes connected with those of Professor Snape, who was blinking as though adjusting to the bright light.

"Hello Rose," He said uncertainly.

_Well this is awkward._

"Hi," was all Rose could manage. She walked stiffly to the table and sat down, pulling her potions book out of her bag and setting it on the table. She then pulled out a roll of parchment and her quill and set them in front of her. She fidgeted with them for a moment before looking back up at the portrait on the wall. Professor Snape was looking at her expectantly as though waiting for an explanation for her outburst days before.

"I'm sorry about before Professor." Rose muttered, her face turning red. "I was just… Having a bad day." She finished lamely. "Female things." She added awkwardly.

"Ah," Professor Snape said, blushing as well. "Ahem, that's all well and good. Now Rose, I suppose you have some work to do?" He asked, nodding at her book. Rose smiled, relieved that there were no lasting problems between her and Professor Snape.

It took an extra hour of working since she hadn't been there in a while, but when they eventually finished, there was an awkward silence. Rose felt a desperate longing to leave, but an even stronger one that made her stay. She also, for some reason, was hoping Scorpius would walk in. Whether because she wanted him to relieve the awkward tension, or being he was her friend or she just wanted him there, she wasn't sure. Maybe all three.

"So, Rose." Professor Snape said, breaking the silence. "How are things with that Toby boy?" He asked. Rose thought she detected a hint of distaste in his tone, but brushed it off.

"I haven't really spoken with him actually," Rose replied, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Ah, have you set your sights to someone else?"

"Well, I'm still deciding." Rose said quietly, sneaking a peek at the portrait. The man within that golden frame ran his hand through his thick black hair. Rose looked down when she noticed her thoughts were straying to her wishing she could run her own hands through his hair. Her ears reddened as she pushed that thought out of her head.

"Ah, have you thought of Scorpius?" He asked, once again that slight hint of distaste. Rose looked at her lap, slightly confused.

_How did he know about Scorpius liking her…?_

"A little," She said. "But my mind has actually been on someone else lately."

"Oh really," Professor Snape asked curiously. "Who?"

"Well, it is a little strange to talk about it…" Rose said, not able to look up from her lap.

"Oh Rose, how strange could it be?"

"Well, you would be surprised," She muttered under her breath.

"Try me." The Professor said challengingly.

Rose's breath stopped. Should she tell him? Now was as good a time as any. Rose muttered something incoherently quiet.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape said proddingly.

"It's you Professor." She said a bit louder, hoping that for some reason he couldn't hear her and would suddenly change the subject to something else. She regretted the words right as they left her mouth.

"W-What's me?"

"The one I have my… Sights on." Rose sounded like a mouse at this point, debating whether or not to run out again. Why was this happening?

-------------------------------

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

It had been several days since Severus' last visit from Rose or Scorpius, and he was feeling a little lonely. He was completely left to his thoughts which were strangely conflicted. He'd been thinking about Rose as often as Lily, which was extremely peculiar.

All he could think was how similar she was to Lily, and how similar Lily was to her. Their fiery tempers, dark red hair, their beautiful complexions, all so much alike one would think they were sisters. Buy why would Severus call Rose, Lily? Surely they weren't _that_ much alike.

_Oh bullocks._ _I feel like such a pedophile._

Severus grimaced. He groaned in annoyance as he once again cursed Scorpius for even bringing this to his attention. He was more than content to sit around in his frame daydreaming of Lily. However, since the brat mentioned feelings for Rose, his daydreams often started as Lily, but ended as Rose. He banged his head against the side of his portrait, trying to get the thoughts from his head.

Rose was the best company he had. Sure there was Scorpius, but there was something different about Rose's visits. Something much more warm and friendly. Something that Severus hadn't had since he was friends with Lily in his Hogwarts years, and certainly not something he'd ever had while being a portrait. Now that time had a few days had elapsed since seeing either of the students, Severus realized that he did miss Rose more. Was it her similarity to Lily? Did he have feelings for Rose, like those he had for Lily? That may explain why he called Rose Lily. But then it could also be attributed to her looks and temper.

Severus pinched the bridge of his long crooked nose between his thumb and forefinger. He hadn't known portraits could get headaches, but he was unpleasantly surprised when this one popped up. Groaning, he found that he longed for another visit from Rose. Imagine. Severus Snape with feelings for Weasley spawn. He could almost laugh. Especially since said Weasley spawn was also Granger spawn. How delightful. Still, he found that it wasn't something he could hold against her. Besides, she seemed more Lily than Granger or Weasley.

He huffed in irritation. He knew that Rose fancied that Toby boy, though she rarely spoke of him anymore. She even turned down going to Hogsmeade with him. Well then maybe…

_No, no, _no_! Severus, get a hold of yourself. This is a seventeen year old witch. You are a portrait. Not even alive anymore. Get. A. Grip._

Severus scowled. What torture, to be trapped within a frame after death, able to feel but to not be able to do anything about it. Although he would be nearly fifty years old if he were alive.

_Creeeak_

Severus's head snapped toward the door across the room. It was opening, but he couldn't see who was at the door because of the darkness.

"_Lumos_." The voice was soft and feminine. It was Rose. Oh Merlin. The room became bright with light and Severus' eyes connected with Rose's.

"Hello Rose," Severus said trying not to sound off, because that was certainly the way he felt. Hopefully he wouldn't say something – something that didn't sound weird to him, but would be horrible to her ears like the other day – that would make her run crying from the room again.

"Hi," She answered in a meek sounding voice. Oh Gods, was she afraid of him? She sounded like she was afraid of him.

Rose was walking to the table, and Severus couldn't help but notice the stiffness in her steps. The apprehensiveness, and the awkwardness were so blatantly obvious that he cringed a bit as he watched her sit and pull out her book, parchment and quill.

_Look somewhere else Severus, just stop watching her. You are making it worse. Look at that wall. Count the stones. Yes, that's good, look away._

Severus tried to tear his eyes away but found that he couldn't. She started fidgeting with her quill. Was that because of him staring at her? Oh Gods, this was getting more awkward by the second.

_I hope she will tell me what the reason for her storming out was. Maybe it wasn't just me calling her Lily. Maybe it was something else too. _

This calmed him a little, but made him a little sad at the same time. He wasn't quite sure why, and he tried to squander the second emotion with little success. He decided to turn his attention to hoping she would tell him what the problem was so they would just get over it and get back to normal.

"I'm sorry about before Professor." He heard Rose say quietly as she turned her head away from him.

_Ooh, here it is._ He thought eagerly, hope fluttering in his stomach. Hope for what, he wasn't quite sure of.

"I was just… having a bad day." She said, not really sounding like she believed her own story. The hope fell just a little bit. "Female things," She said, sounding awkward. He had to admit that he felt a bit awkward when it was mentioned. He might have even blushed a bit.

"Ah," He said. It was all he could manage as he sat in his portrait wondering what to say. "Ahem," He coughed. "That's all well and good. Now Rose, I suppose you have some work to do?" She smiled and went back to her work.

Severus was more confused than before. She was wholly unconvincing in what she said. But what was even _more_ confusing was his disappointment when she didn't say something like… Well, he wasn't really sure. Just not what she said. Oh, it was so frustrating! He was sure that he would have had an aneurism if he was still alive. It was difficult to keep a straight face when Rose asked him questions. The questioning look in her eyes made him feel strange. It made him feel almost like he was with Lily again, but different. It was this thought that startled him the most.

It took an extra hour of work to finish everything Rose had to make up from not coming down for a while. The girl was incredibly brilliant, but she tended to overlook the small things, which was her big problem. In potions, the small things were the difference between a good potion and a failed potion. They could even – depending on the danger factor of the potion – be the difference between life and death.

Once the work was finished there was an awkward silence. Severus almost wished that Scorpius would walk in, just to relieve the tension. Although, that would probably just make the tension worse, now that Severus was starting to realize that he – as disgusting as he knew it was - had feelings for Rose. Minutes ticked by in silence and Severus felt himself wishing more and more that Scorpius would walk in. Finally he couldn't take the tension anymore.

"So, Rose." He said, desperately searching him mind for something to say. "How are things with that Toby boy?" He asked, fighting back a flinch. He hated how he disliked the boy so much now. Well, more than before anyway. He hoped she didn't notice it in his voice.

"I haven't really spoken with him actually," She said, seeming very indifferent. Did that mean she didn't like him anymore? The hope rose from the pit of his stomach once more.

"Ah, have you set your sights on someone else?" He asked, trying desperately to keep any hopefulness from his voice. It felt like an eternity for her to answer, even though he knew it was only a couple of seconds.

"Well, I'm still deciding." She said quietly. He thought he saw her glance over at him. Was that a good sign? Did that mean something?

_This is why I gave up on having these feelings for anyone else after Lily._ Severus thought grumpily. _Women._ Severus ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. Maybe… No. He hoped not. But then… Maybe it would be better that way. No, there was no 'maybe' about it. It _would_ be better that way.

"Ah, have you thought of Scorpius?" He asked, feeling as though his stomach acid was running up his throat, burning as it went.

"A little," Rose replied a bit slowly. Good sign, bad sign? Oh Merlin this was insane!_ He_ was insane. "But my mind has actually been on someone else lately."

Severus' eyes widened. Someone else? Could it be…?

Oh really," He said, trying to seem innocently curious. "Who?" It was even more difficult at this point to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. Being a portrait was not good for him when it came to emotional control. He didn't have nearly enough time to practice as he did when he was alive because Draco had to stick him in a dungeon.

"Well, it is a little strange to talk about it…" Rose said, trailing off as though she was embarrassed about something. Oh, the suspense.

"Oh Rose, how strange could it be?" He asked, wishing she would just get on with it.

"Well, you would be surprised," She muttered so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"Try me." He said, trying to sound like his normal self. She sat still for a minute, and then seemed to mutter something even quieter. This time he couldn't hear. Damn dust in his frame was muffling the sound.

"Excuse me?" He asked, excited.

"It's you Professor." She said it a bit louder and he fought the temptation to ask her to repeat herself because he didn't think he heard her right. Was she- Did she just say- What?

"W-what's me?" He asked, hoping against hope.

"The one I have my… Sights on." She squeaked. Severus almost fainted. Although he wasn't sure is portraits could. Apparently they couldn't, because had he been alive, he certainly would have.

-----------------------------------------

Scorpius was standing outside the door of the dungeon Snape and Rose were in. He heard her tell him that he was the one she had her sights on. Scorpius almost cursed out loud, but he held it in. He had to hear what happened next.

"Oh, well that is really quite unexpected." He could hear Snape saying.

_Yeah, really. _Scorpius thought bitterly. _I know you feel the same about her._

Scorpius looked down the empty corridor, torn between wanting to stay and listen and run down the corridor.

"I know Professor, I'm sorry, I just… It snuck up on me. You are always helping me, and you are so kind to me. There is just something about you…" Rose trailed off. He knew that tone. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, I see," Snape said. Scorpius could hear the near giddiness behind his voice. "Well before you go saying anything you aren't positive about… What do you think of Scorpius?"

Was that another hint of distaste in Snape's voice when he spoke his name? Scorpius sneered at nothing in particular. That he could see, that is.

"Actually… I have something to say before I tell you what I feel for Scorpius." Rose said so quietly Scorpius had to push himself against the door to hear. "Professor, I think I love you." She said rather loudly. Scorpius could practically see her face going bright red.

"Well, I love you too Rose." Snape said, feigning uncertainty. Bastard.

"No Professor, I think I'm _in_ love with you."

Silence.

More silence. Then…

"I think I am too Rose." Came the Professors soft reply. Scorpius felt the tears coming on. Why had he stayed? Had he turned into a masochist? He was about to stand to leave when he heard his name.

"But there is something else Professor," Rose was speaking, he voice sounding happy and scared at the same time.

"Go on, Rose." Snape prodded.

"I'm in love with Scorpius also."

Silence.

_**Thump.**_

"I see," Snape.

_**Thu-Thump.**_

What was that sound?

Thump.

"Yeah…" Rose sounded like she wasn't sure what to say again.

_**Thu-thump.**_

_Oh,_ Scorpius thought. _That's my heart. I think I'm having a heart attack. Merlin, did she just say she is in love with me?_

His mind automatically started going through the possibilities. What if he could find a way for both of them to be with Rose? There was a name he knew that could help, but he couldn't remember it. He raked his brain, trying so hard to remember that he missed the next few word exchanges.

_Malcolm Marcelini!_ He thought excitedly. That was the answer. He looked at the door and smiled.

_I think I know to make this whole thing work out._

Scorpius stood, turned and walked swiftly down the corridor. He needed to get to the owlrey tonight.

-------------------------------------------

The whole night was a blur. Before Rose knew it she was back in her dorm room hugging her pillow. She was in love with them. Both of them. Man and painting.

"Oh Gods…" He moaned, rolling onto her other side. How was she going to tell Scorpius? What was she going to _do_ about this? Professor Snape-

_Severus _she corrected herself mentally, blushing. Severus told her to call him by his given name. So many things were happening. He loved her. She loved him. She loved Scorpius. Scorpius liked her, but did he love her? Did she even know what love _was_? Was she playing with fire here, and not know it? So many questions and no answers. Yet.

Rose pulled the curtains around her bed as the other girls in her year flowed into the room. The lights turned off minutes later. Rose curled up with her pillow, hugging it as thought it was a person. She buried her face in it, and was immediately reminded of the night Scorpius told her he liked her… And she didn't know if she could reciprocate. Now she knew she could – she did. But how could she say it now?

Rose closed her eyes and fell a not-so-peaceful sleep of the two men she loved.

----------------------------------------------

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Scorpius entered his dormitory. He had been stalling talking to Rose until he got an answer to his letter. He had just come from his last class of the day, though he had been stalled by Denma Goyle. The girl was intent on wooing him, and he wasn't entirely sure it was because she liked him, or because her father put her up to it. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He turned his gaze to the far left corner of the dormitory. Scorpius smiled widely when he saw the thick emerald green envelope lying on his bed. He rushed over and held his breath as he opened it.

_**Scorpius Salazar Malfoy,**_

_**I received your message and am replying to report that there is in fact a way to do what you asked. I am one of the only wizards alive that can do it, however, and it will cost a hefty sum. The person in question would need to give a piece of their spirit. It has been known to be a painful experience, but it has been successful on every attempt.**_

_**Hoping that this finds you well,**_

_**Malcolm Marcelini**_

The letter was short, but it held all the information he needed. He very nearly jumped with excitement. It was time to see Rose.

------------------------------------

Rose hurried through the halls. She needed to find Scorpius and tell him. She found him with one of the Slytherin girls. She felt a pang of jealously and was rather taken aback. She tried to ignore it and gave him a knowing look. He nodded ever so slightly, letting her know that he knew what she meant. Just to keep up appearances, she walked past them, throwing him a sneer.

"Looking good," Scorpius said, making her confused until she heard the next part. "For half blood weasel spawn." He smirked in that trademark Malfoy way. It was so cute she almost threw herself over to hug him.

That was a strange feeling. She had never thought that before. Maybe it was because she finally admitted her feelings to herself. She'd been feeling an onslaught of emotion for the last few days, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so she just rolled her eyes and continued on her way. NEWT's were coming up soon and Rose had been studying as much as she could, partially to keep her mind from her rather strange love life. Merlin, if her family knew. If _Albus_ knew. Good grief, she would never hear the end of it. Rose tried to map out the issue in her head, drawing mental lines.

(Loves Severus.) Me (Loves Scorpius.)

/\

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/ \

/_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\

(Loves me.) Severus Scorpius(Likes me.)

Good Merlin, this was complicated. But it looked much simpler from her minds eye. One thing Rose was happy about, was that she knew that Scorpius at least liked her back. She knew Severus loved her. Since Rose had come to terms with her feelings for Scorpius though, she felt guilty. Guilty that she now realized that she loved Scorpius as well. Of course Severus was only a portrait. He was no longer among the living. She knew that she could be happy with Scorpius though. Well, theoretically of course, as she didn't know what would happen after Hogwarts. But then… She still loved Severus. This whole thing was crazy! Rose felt a headache coming on as she continued down the hall. She was going to the Professor Snape's dungeon, and everything was going to be sorted out when Scorpius arrived.

-----------------------------

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

Scorpius was searching for Rose. He had the letter from Malcolm Marcelini in his robe pocket, with his hand clutched tightly around it. He just hoped that Rose would go for his idea. The entire search he recited a prayer in his head.

_Please let he agree, please let her agree…_

Scorpius wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't agree. What was she going to do if she really _did_ love Snape? Live in the dungeon for the rest of her life? With his plan, she wouldn't need to. This way she could be with both of them. He was smirking to himself, mentally patting his own back when he ran into a group of Slytherins.

"'Ey, Scorpius." Denma Goyle said smiling shyly. She, luckily hadn't inherited her father's troll-like looks, but rather her mothers petite figure and facial features. Scorpius had actually had a crush on her for a little while, but quickly grew out of it

"Hello Denma," He replied politely. He really didn't want to stay and chat, but he knew that if he tried to get away he would look suspicious.

_And a Malfoy must never look suspicious._ He thought the last part somewhat mockingly. His father always said things like that. 'A Malfoy must never look weak,' 'A Malfoy must never surrender their power over others.' Scorpius had always followed his father until this year. His seventh and final year at Hogwarts. That fateful night in Professor Snape's dungeon had changed him. Who would have thought that the one time he showed weakness the Rose would be watching. Who would have thought that he would fall in love with her?

"Did you hear about the Quidditch team?" Denma asked. When she saw his shake his head, she began rattling on about some kind of punishment for the Slytherin quidditch team for doing one thing or another. Scorpius tried to listen, but had to try harder and harder to keep his mind from wandering to looking for Rose. He needed to tell her.

Just then, Scorpius saw Rose walking toward him.

_Damn it! _

Why did she had to come _now_? He watched her put on her usual sneer – they had to keep up appearances. She then gave him the look. The look that told him she needed to speak to him, and to get to the dungeon as soon as he could. He felt a slight panic. Had she already made her decision?

"Looking good," Scorpius said, trying not to show his panic, and then trying to hold back his laughter at her look of confusion. He then remembered that he had to finish it rudely or it would be taken in completely the wrong way (but at the same time, the right way) by the other Slytherin.

"For half blood weasel spawn." He felt horrible for saying it – another thing he was getting used to that he never really worried about before; guilt.

"Good one Scorpius," Denma trilled in an annoyingly high voice. He winced ever so slightly and half smiled at her.

"I know," He replied in a very Malfoy tone. "I need to go Denma." Scorpius turned from her and began walking away as she answered.

"Oh, ok, I'll see you later." Denma's tone faltered a bit and she turned to leave as well.

As soon as Scorpius felt that he was safely away from anyone who would care, he hurried toward the dungeon.

---------------------------------------

Rose was at the door if the dungeon. Her heart raced and she felt the adrenaline pumping through her system. She had no idea what would happen. She didn't know who she would choose. Of course, Scorpius would seem the more logical choice. But when she thought more deeply on it, she wasn't quite sure of that. Sure, she could choose Severus and spend her days rotting away in a dungeon like some weirdo. She shuddered at the thought. She could also choose to spend her life with someone she might be murdered for loving. Honestly, the pureblood extremist's were more active lately than they had been for a while. She wouldn't have been at all surprised to be hunted down by some elitist for 'muddying up' the Malfoy pureblood line. That is, if it even got that far. She had a feeling her father would put it to a stop before it ever got to that point. So would Draco Malfoy for that matter. Rose knew he had harassed her mother endlessly for her muggleborn status.

Rose shook her head and sighed. She wanted to wait out here for Scorpius to come because she wasn't sure what she would say to Severus. What was there _to_ say? Rose felt she was going insane. All of this with the added mental strain from studying for her NEWT's was leaving her pretty drained. In fact, she almost decided to put this off for another day and sleep. However, she was so worried over it that she ended up not being able to fall asleep early like she had planned, so she decided to go ahead and get it over with. She looked down the dimly lit corridor, waiting anxiously.

_Where _is_ he?_ She thought, feeling a mite impatient.

Finally she saw a figure emerging through the darkness at the edge of her vision. She smiled, but it faltered slightly when she remembered that the issue was to be settled. How was this going to work? She felt a sudden rush of apprehension. Her hormones were definitely out of whack. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he approached her. He looked so good with the light reflecting on his porcelain complexion… Rose caught herself before that train of thought continued any further.

"Hello Rose," He said in that cool, calm and collected voice. How in the world was he able to be so calm?!

"Hey Scorpius," Rose replied, trying desperately to sound as calm as him. She gestured to the door. "Sh-shall we?" She cursed herself for the small stutter that escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Scorpius smiled at her, but she saw something akin to anticipation in his eyes. Did he already know she loved him? How could he?

"Yes, lets go, I have something to say as well." Scorpius said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." Rose said, a bit confused. Scorpius opened the door for her and she walked into the dark room. She cast _lumos_ and turned toward Severus.

Any of the former anticipation to tell them how she felt fizzled out of her when she saw Severus; what was she going to do again? Ah yes, tell them her dilemma. She really hoped this would all be sorted out.

Silence.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay," Rose began, her voice a smidge shaky. "I have been thinking… Well, I have been thinking a lot about how I feel." Rose's voice gained more confidence as she spoke. That is, until she saw Scorpius's face looking a little downtrodden. She needed to hurry and get this out.

"I'm in love with both of you." She said loudly. She swallowed and there was a shocked silence.

**FOUR MINUTES EARLIER**

Scorpius was anxious. No, he was to the point of flat out panicking. The walk to the dungeon gave him too much time to think about what was going to happen. Rose would confess her love to Snape and that would be that? Or would he introduce his plan to her? What would be the point if she didn't want him though?

He spotted Rose's small frame as a dark silhouette against the wall beside the door to Snape's dungeon. He tried to compose himself. Maybe she would choose him. Psh, yeah, and the chances of that were the same as his father suddenly becoming a muggle lover. Well, maybe a little better. He felt a bit more hopeful and he was brimming with anticipation once again to tell her the new option.

He got the door. She was beautiful with the torch lights bouncing off of her red hair, making it seem like a live flame. Calm, calm, calm.

"Hello Rose," He said and instantly berated himself mentally. That was so smooth Scorpius, he told himself.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose said back to him. How was she so calm? He wished he could be that collected right now. "Sh-shall we?" Was that a stutter? Did she stutter? Does that mean she is nervous too?

"Yes, let's go, I have something to say as well." He was like a roller coaster right now. Full of anticipation, then fear, then excited, then back to fear, anticipation, and so on.

"Oh, okay," Rose said. She looked a bit confused. She was adorable with that face.

Scorpius opened the door for Rose like a gentleman. Maybe it would score him points. Who knew? Rose cast _lumos_ and turned toward Snape's portrait. Scorpius turned toward him as well, trying to keep the scowl from his face. There was a minute of silence. A very awkward, pregnant silence. Until Rose spoke in a very loud voice.

"I'm in love with both of you."

Was she serious? Scorpius was very happy. He took a minute to collect himself before wrapping Rose in a tight embrace.

"I think I have a solution to this." He whispered in her ear.

"You do?" She answered back, her voice a bit shaky. He nodded against her head and then let her go.

"Would you mind explaining this to me?" Snape said in a cross voice. "What does this mean?"

"Calm down Snape," Scorpius said turning to him. "I have a solution to this."

"Well, let's hear it boy." Snape muttered, his eyes darkened.

"I have come up with a solution for this very problem." Scorpius said, pulling a letter out of his robes. He held it up and read it aloud to them. Rose was silent as was Snape.

"Are you serious boy?" Snape asked incredulously.

"One hundred percent Professor." Scorpius answered and turned his attention back to Rose. She had been silent as well and from the look on her face she was deciding right now.

"When could we do it?" Rose asked quietly. Her voice then raised in volume as she said, "Let's do it as soon as possible." He face lit up with a bright smile and she threw her arms around Scorpius's neck and hugged him. "Oh, thank you Scorpius." He whispered into his ear.

"Well, if you with to do it Rose…" Snape murmured, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"In three days," Scorpius said breathlessly. She was going to do it. He had never been happier.

**EPILOGUE**

Scorpius carried Rose through the threshold of their new house. They had just been married and it was the happiest day of their lives. Of course there had been much controversy when they came out with their secret relationship at the end of seventh year. Albus had been disappointed as he'd had a secret crush on Rose for years. He told her about it a week before graduation, and she had told him she had someone else. He was furious when he found out it was Scorpius Malfoy. He hadn't been at the wedding, and it had hurt Rose, but she understood.

As for their parents, Mrs. Malfoy fainted and Mr. Malfoy was an inch from disowning his son for marrying a 'mudblood'. Scorpius said that if his father did not refrain from calling his fiancé a mudblood then he was not invited to the wedding. He had taken out all the money in his bank account and switched it to his own account, separate from his family's account prior to the conversation. He told his father that he was willing to leave the family if that was what his father wanted. In the end, Mr. Malfoy caved. He told Scorpius to leave, but that they would be at the wedding.

The scene at the Weasley house was almost the same. Rose's father was outraged, and her mother had to calm him. Eventually everyone calmed down and Rose's parents agreed to help with the wedding.

"We are finally here," Rose said, smiling at her new husband.

"It was a long time coming." Scorpius answered, nuzzling her cheek. He carried her up the stairs down the hallway and into the bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed and took a step back. She looked beautiful, radiant, and every synonym for the words. He could hardly believe this was real.

"Yes it has been… A very long time coming."

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"How do you feel Rose?" Severus asked, cradling her in his arms. The two portraits had been set side by side in the dark dungeon. Though, it was strange that he could see Rose perfectly within the portrait. There was no need for light.

"Wonderful." She said, cuddling against his side. Severus was very happy that Rose made the choice that she did. They were also extremely lucky that Scorpius was so rich. He was able to pay for extra charms in the portrait of Rose to transfer her love for Severus over to her portrait self. This way, the portrait Rose loved Severus unconditionally and the real life Rose was able to love Scorpius unconditionally with feeling tormented by feelings for another. The painter also made the portrait of Rose as an older version of her. It would likely not be accurate, but it made Severus feel a whole lot better about loving her.

"I love you Rose," Severus said softly. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her red hair.

"I love you too Severus," Rose said, smiling.

THE END! It took me SO long to write this! Holy cow. Well, review please and tell me what you think. This is for the challenge between Kay and Sana. Thanks!!

-Kay


End file.
